


Christmas lights

by phoenixrebirth88



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixrebirth88/pseuds/phoenixrebirth88
Summary: The trouble of tangled Christmas lights
Relationships: readerxWufei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Christmas lights

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to Jennifer for the idea of untangling Chrismtas lights :)

“Argh! I give up!”

“Already?” your lover of two years drolly commented over the rim of his coffee cup. 

The bastard didn’t even spare you a single glance. No, he was too consumed with his current history book to give you even a second of his time or help.

“Don’t you dare sound so condescending,” you snapped with obvious frustration, throwing the damn ball of lights at him. It had been your intention to hit him with it, but the thing landed three feet shy of him. 

This time, though, Wufei did manage to look up from his book – although you suspected he did it to taunt you. The guy simply shot an unimpressed look at the tangle of lights, then gazed at you. 

“I remember offering you my help,” he calmly told you.

“And when was that, huh?” 

“This morning.”

“When?”

You didn’t remember him ever having uttered the words! That sly smile on his lips belied where his thoughts had gone. 

“About five seconds before I made you shout my name,” he nonchalantly commented.

“…”

You were blushing like hell – or you suspected that you were because your cheeks were feeling too damn hot. 

“You … You …”

“Yes?”

“That wasn’t _help_ you offered!”

“Perhaps not,” he muttered with a calculating look down your body. It didn’t help in making the blush go away.

“Get your mind out of the gutter!” 

Wufei just shrugged and went back to reading his book – which infuriated you slightly. 

“That’s it,” you grumbled as you threw your hands in the air. It was time for payback! 

You calmly walked over to the ball of lights – which you’d been unsuccessful at untangling – and picked them up. Wufei watched you over the rim of his coffee cup as he took another sip. 

“Why don’t you untangle them, Mister Hot Shot?”

“Is that a challenge?” Wufei demanded, already earmarking his book. 

“See it how you want, but I’m taking this,” you stated as you dropped the ball of lights in his lap and took his coffee cup from his hands. “Now hustle,” you ordered as you planted your ass in the couch and took a sip from his coffee.

Hmmm. Good stuff. Wufei did know how to make a good cup of coffee. 

“Very well,” Wufei commented in that haughty tone that had you glaring at him. “Watch and learn, Woman.”

“I have a name, Wufei,” you grumbled unhappily. 

“Did I shout a wrong one this morning?” Wufei unhelpfully shot back, knowing he damn well hadn’t. 

Your cheeks flared anew. By the smirk your damnable boyfriend shot your way, you knew he’d done it on purpose. He always liked how you blushed whenever he made sly comments about your sex life. It wasn’t that you were a prude. No, it was more the fact that you couldn’t believe that _he_ \- Mr. I-got-a-stick-up-my-ass – kept making them at the most unexpected moments. 

“That’s it! You’re cutting down on your play dates with the guys! Duo’s rubbing off on you a little too much to my liking.”

“Play dates?” Wufei shot back with an unimpressed look, his hands already finding the first tangle in the lights and taking surprisingly quick care of it. 

“I call it as a I see it.”

“I’d hardly call poker a play date,” Wufei shot back.

“You _play_ and they ask you. Not to mention that there’s food and alcohol involved. Therefore, it’s a Play Date,” you smugly shot back as you took another sip of his coffee. 

Wufei sighed, shock his head, and focused on the lights as you grabbed yourself a novel that you still hadn’t gotten around to reading. You settled into the couch and glanced at Wufei every few pages. It pleased you immensely that – after that first tangle – the guy hadn’t made any headway with the lights. 

“How’s it going, Wufei?” you questioned calmly as you turned the page. 

“Fine,” Wufei shot back, but you knew the man well enough by now to hear the underlying frustration in his voice. 

“If you say so,” you muttered as you went back to your book. 

Fifteen pages later, you once more glanced up and said, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“Go back to reading, [Name],” Wufei gruffly shot back as he tugged fruitlessly on one end. It only managed to make the knot he’d been working on a little tighter and bigger as the rest of the wire knotted around it. “Damn it!” 

You chuckled and quickly went back to faking reading when Wufei shot you a dark look. 

“If you need my help …”

“I’m fine.”

“Like you were last summer when we went to the cottage?”

“I _was_ fine!” Wufei snapped.

“Sure you were,” you muttered in a tone that did little to placate him. “I remember you driving for three hours straight and still not making it to the cottage.”

“I took the scenic route.”

“You took the _wrong_ route, you mean.”

“Woman!”

“Fine. I’ll keep my mouth shut. Do whatever you want,” you shot back as you drank the last of his coffee – which was too cold by now. 

You lifted your book higher, hid your face behind its pages, and focused so intently on reading that you forgot Wufei entirely. At least, you did until the guy starting cursing profoundly – something he rarely if ever did.

“This is insane! What did you even do with them?”

“What do you mean, what did _I_ do with them?” you shot back disinterestedly, making sure to pointedly keep your gaze focused on your book. “I remember you packed everything up last year.”

“I didn’t pack them up like this!”

“So you’re saying it’s my fault that they’re like that?” you questioned sharply, shooting Wufei a look that warned him to tread carefully.

Wufei eyed first you, then the lights in his hands – which had just gotten all the more tangled over the last hour – and then he seemed to give up. 

“Fine,” he growled lowly. 

“Fine?” you repeated as if that would help you understand what he meant.

Wufei dropped the lights, shot the Christmas tree – and you bought yesterday - a cold look, and marched towards the front door.

“Where are you going?” you questioned as you quickly stood and followed him.

“To the store.”

“Why?”

“Woman!” Wufei suddenly burst out as he spun around and pointed an accusing finger at the poor excuse of Christmas lights. “Those aren’t lights! They’re a menace! A health risk even!”

“Okay,” you drawled. Wufei’s frustrated explanation didn’t help in clearing up why he wanted to suddenly go to the store, stores that – after a quick look at the clock – wouldn’t be open for much longer. “But that doesn’t explain why … You’re going to buy new ones, aren’t you?!” you suddenly accused him.

Wufei huffed, looked to the side, and crossed his arms across his chest defensively. You laughed and that only seemed to tick him off further – which only made you laugh harder. 

“I can’t believe … The great Chang Wufei … Can’t handle a string of … tangled up … Christmas lights,” you laughed as you clutched your midsection.

“Woman,” Wufei growled, obviously not pleased with your reaction.

“Sorry, sorry,” you hiccupped as you tried to quench your laughter – not that it worked any.

“You’re not sorry at all,” Wufei accused.

“No,” you proudly admitted. 

The frustration in Wufei’s eyes dimmed to a light simmering, his lips twitching slightly as he watched you laugh. You always did have a calming effect on the man. 

“But I’ll tell you what,” you began as you wrapped your arms around Wufei’s neck and leaned your body against his. Wufei’s hands automatically settled on your hips.

“Hm?” 

“I’m sure that – if we work together – we can get that bunch sorted out in a matter of minutes. And perhaps – if challenging you didn’t work – I know something that’ll help you focus all the better.”

“And what’s that?” Wufei muttered huskily, already having a good idea what it was.

“Incentive,” you muttered as you leaned upwards and kissed him.

“[Name],” Wufei hummed against your lips.

“Hm?”

“Forget the lights. We’re buying new ones in the morning.”

“I’m not buying new ones if these are still operational,” you warned Wufei.

“Then I have another idea,” Wufei muttered, before he nipped at your jaw. 

“Which is?”

“You’ll see.”

And you did see. He gave you a tree that lit up in the dark, yet was devoid of the usual lights. Who knew that those old stars from your childhood bedroom – the ones that your mother had given to you last Christmas – could be used as decorations.


End file.
